devils_jesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Diemedes Vi El Draque
About King Diemedes Diemedes Vi El Draque Is the king to Vi El Draque. Son of Declan Clark And Chloe Sliver blade, He spends his time ruling over the land, But after Murdering his wife, The great Queen Dara, He had started a great war that will ring though-out the ages. Despite Diemedes appearance and seeming image, He is noted to be quite polite and pleasant to talk to, If you can talk to him. After loosing his wife and Daughter due to his own actions, He became rather shut off, He would go to public events and preform speeches and answer questions, But would not talk openly to the public or host parties. But what would you expect from a king known for not smiling? Backstory Despite Diemedes Status as king, He was born within Blackwater Correctional Facility To Chloe Sliver-blade while within the prison. Despite the arrest of chole Sliver-blade being for Prostitution, His mother continued to 'Work' Resulting in her giving birth to many children, but simply smashing eggs instead of raising another child. At the age of Six, Diemedes attempted to save a child, The egg was damaged by Chloe but still hatched, Resulting in his sister Fryda Sliver-blade. but due to the egg being damaged, Fryda was abnormally large and with slight autism. After saving his sister, his mother Despised him, forcing him to raise his sister himself creating a strong bond between the two, But when Diemedes was 11 Chloe attempted to take Diemedes and fryda's life, But was saved by a guard, only getting a scar across his snout. After the event the children were removed from her care and placed into New Haven Home, A adoption center in the 3rd district. Diemedes was inspired by the guard he spent his life training to be a guard. After being adopted Eylnn Reno and Isaac Reno at 14, He was separated from Fryda, making it his job to find her, but in failing to do so made his priorities to become a guard became more important. Lying about his age to become a guard at 16, due to being born in prison, the lie was easier to pull off from the lack of legal papers. At the age of 23 he became leader of the royal guard after fightin off a Griffion ambush, Causing him to be invited to a royal ball were he meet the Princess Dara whom was only a year older than him, they started to form a secret romance behind the back of King Angelo who would forbid the romance due to Diemedes being Prison-Born Turning Diemedes to be her personal guard, but it wasn't till Dara found herself pregnant, Telling Angelo before Diemedes of the pregancy, Angelo assumed the worst and arrested Diemedes for the rape of Princess Dara. Despite Dara's wishes, Diemedes was to be executed, So within the prison he was kept, Dara snuck in and married Diemedes by bringing him legal papers and a Priest Of Leada called Elijah Cardew. Thinking, since Diemedes is a prince now, Angelo would be forced to let him live, She informed her father of there doings, King Angelo became furious, Ordering the execution for the next day at dawn. When dawn came, Diemedes was taken to be decapitated but before the procedure could begin, Dara threaten suicide with a knife to her throat, forcing Angelo to stop the execution before he could be killed. Dara welcomed to the castle to live with her against King Angelo's wishes. Diemedes Reluctantly accepted. Where not much longer, Dara hatched her first child, Corey Vi El Draque. Not long after, King Angelo was found murdered in his bed, Diemedes was the main suspect, After many investigations against him, he was found innocent due to being unable to link any crimes to him. Within that time, Dara became High Queen of Vi El Draque, And ordered for all investigations to be stopped under the threat of arrest for a year. Three years after the birth of Corey, Diemedes and Dara had there second child, Amanda Vi El Draque. Two years after the hatching, Dara and Diemedes had their last children, Eric Vi El Draque and Serah Vi El Draque. At the age of 37, When Dara was addressing the kingdom, She was assassinated under the order of Diemedes, Causing a civil war within the country. Family Parents Mother (Chloe Sliverblade): Diemedes Relationship with his mother is of utter unyielding hate, He speaks openly of his distaste of this woman, His hate steams from the attempts on his and his sisters life as a child. When he became king, he mother attempted to contact him, He accepted but had her thrown from the castle when he learned her reasons for wanting a relationship was just to gain money from his new and rich title. Father (Declan Clark): Diemedes never met his father until in the guard, He met his father when under his command in a unit. Diemedes didn't figure out who it was, but Declan quickly figured it out. Declan didn't inform him, But rather sent him and his unit to enemy territory. but when he and two other returned with war winning information of the placement of hidden enemy bases. Declan lost contact when Diemedes became the leader of the royal guard. Diemedes found out the truth when Fryda sliver-blade informed him after figuring it out, but Diemedes never seeked to contact him again. Adoptive Mother (Eylnn Reno) Diemedes and Eylnn are still in contact and still very close. He sees her as his true mother, She still supports him and his choices, and is invited to the castle when Diemedes is available to take guest. Adoptive Father (Isaac Reno) Diemedes Has a deep love and respect for his father, Even though he isn't as close to Isaac as he is to Eylnn, Isaac supported him as a guard and as a king, but shunned him when he killed Dara, causing the relationship to become a bit shaky but respectful. Siblings Sister (Fryda Sliver-Blade): Diemedes relationship with Fryda is of love, Diemedes spent his young life raising his sister within Blackwater Correctional Facility, making sure he was alway protecting her, but they were separated when Diemedes was 14 due to being adopted. After the birth of Corey Dara found Fryda in a prison for thief and returned the two siblings to eachother with Diemedes was 25. Diemedes made Fryda his personal guard, where they are always at each others side, protecting one another. In-laws Father-in-law (High King Angelo Vi El Draque) Diemedes and Angelo used to get along when he was an officer, but as soon as he was found out to be sleeping with Dara, Their relationship fell and Angelo from that point on, Angelo hated Diemedes, but though the hate, Diemedes had respect for him. mother-in-law (Queen Ginger Vi El Draque) Diemedes and Ginger had a good relationship, Ginger found out about the hidden relationship with Dara and even helped to hide it, He quite enjoyed Ginger as a friend and still wishes he had contact with her. Mates Queen Dara Vi El Draque: Diemedes had a deep love for dara and still does. he greves for her in secrect, longing for a day she was still alive. due to his lost, he would never find another mate again. Abilities Element (vurr): Diemedes biologically weak with an element due to his element not being pure breed, rather he is Fire and Darkness, but due to his training as a royal guardsman he has enough knowlage about his element he can use it well Flying: Even though Diemedes isn't as fit as he was, he still enjoys flying when he can, giving him an advantage in flight over other dragons Running: Diemedes simply isn't as fit as he was, He's fast but heavy. Strengths: His size and time as a royal guardsman gives him the upper hand in strength. Trivia * Diemedes was inspired by Javert from Les Miserables. * Diemedes favorite colour is Gold